


Leech Sandwich

by Irislikethefishs



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irislikethefishs/pseuds/Irislikethefishs
Summary: "Je mangeais doucement mon sandwich quand une réflexion non invitée se glissait dans ma tête. Je regardais mon sandwich puis les frères Leech puis de nouveau je les comparais. Et d’un coup je me mis à envier le jambon pris entre les deux tranches pains m’imaginant oh combien ce serait merveilleux d’être entre les deux frères"Ou comment un pauvre déjeuner avec les jumeaux Leech vire à un fantasme devenu réalité.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader/Floyd Leech
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Leech Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> C'est le premier smut que j'écris, et cela fait des trois ans que je n'avais pas écrit du tout. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et que vous ne sentirez pas trop la novice derrière mes mots.   
> Cette histoire je l'ai écrit avec l'amour que je porte aux frères, ainsi qu'évidemment avec les mauvaises pensées qui vont avec. Tous les personnages sont majeurs dans l'histoire, on va dire que ça se déroule un an après l'histoire normal ? J'aime me faciliter la vie, ne me remerciez pas.   
> Ah oui c'est du gender neutral même si la plupart des phrases tourne au masculin car la neutralité n'existe pas dans la langue française malheureusement. Comme nous sommes habitués à ce que le masculin prenne le dessus sur le féminin j'ai pensé : "on a l'habitude ça passe non ?". N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous arrivez à vous sentir inclus quelque soit votre sexe. 
> 
> J'ai aussi un twitter @Octavinelleslut si ça va intéresse même si je parle plus en anglais. Je suis juste une simp dessus je vous préviens.  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Je sortais des cours de chimie de M.Crewel en jetant un dernier coup d’œil à mes amis avec pitié. Grimm, Deuce et Ace s’étaient disputés pendant la préparation de leur potion. Distraits par leur dispute, ils ne virent pas leur potion débordé. La mixture projetée dans la classe n’avait pas plu au professeur. Voilà comment les trois idiots malchanceux devaient passer leur heure de déjeuner à nettoyer les dégâts causés sous l’œil attentif de Crewel. J’avais dû me mettre avec un autre groupe heureusement ce jour-là et je pouvais sortir sans craindre l’hydre du professeur.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la cafétéria, mon ventre criant famine après tant de calories brûlées pendant les cours. J’étais cependant un peu peiné pour mes amis qui allaient mourir de faim. Bien que la punition fut méritée. Je me retrouvais cependant un peu perdu sans mes compères avec qui je passais la majorité claire de mon temps, y compris les repas du midi. J’espérais trouvé une connaissance avec qui partagé mon repas ce midi. Je n’aimais pas mangé seul. De plus j’étais un humain sans magie. Les élèves de cette école avaient souvent l’envie de me chercher des noises comme ça m’était déjà arrivé dans le passé. Heureusement (ou malheureusement?), ma vie de préfet mouvementé par les demandes grotesques du directeur Crowley m’avait permis de rencontrer d’autres élèves avec qui j’étais plus ou moins devenu amis ou dû moins, n’était plus hostile à ma présence. Oh bien sûr étant dans une école de garçons, j’avais la chance de côtoyer des garçons incroyablement charmants et pour être honnête il y en avait peut-être deux qui se démarquaient du reste…

Alors que je rentrais dans la cafétéria en scrutant de possibles têtes familières en prenant un plateau, je fis vite déçu par l’absence de ces dernières. Pendant que je finissais de remplir mon plateau, je sentis soudainement des bras qui entourèrent ma taille par derrière en la pressant rudement. La voix enfantine qui suivit confirma mes soupçons sur l’identité de la personne :

« Bonjour petite crevette~ tu m’as manqué, ça faisait longtemps tu sais ?

-Voyons Floyd, » répondit une seconde voix que j’identifiais à Jade, « regarde le visage rouge du préfet tu l’étouffes.

-Ah désolé~ »

Sur ces mots il retira ses bras enlacés autour de ma taille avec regret. Je pus enfin retrouvé mon souffle, un visage normal-qui n’était pas qu’écarlate à cause d’une tentative d’étouffement-. Je me tournais vers eux pour les saluer correctement. Jade avec son sourire de gentleman me demanda :

« Préfet, c’est étonnant de te voir seul sans les trois idiots avec toi, que leur est-il arrivé ? 

-Ils sont coincés avec Crewel comme punition pour avoir en résumé négligé leur potion, je répondis en me retenant de rire. 

-Ahaha, petite crevette est toute seule alors ! Viens manger avec nous ça va être amusant~, n’est-ce pas Jade ? Fit Floyd avec un grand sourire montrant sa rangée de dents pointus.

-Oui, Floyd a raison, viens avec nous à notre table, nous n’avons pas l’occasion de souvent te voir et tu ne seras pas tristement seul à table. Que des bénéfices pour nous tous. Qu’en penses-tu préfet ? Comme dirait Azul, it’s a deal ? Me questionna Jade avec le même sourire que son frère. 

J’acquis en réponse sous les cris de joie de Floyd et le sourire poli de Jade. Alors que je m’installais à face d’eux, je me fis la réflexion qu’il y a encore quelques mois je n’aurais jamais osé m’asseoir à côté tant ils me faisaient peur. Maintenant ça allait mieux, j’avais accepté ce côté effrayent chez eux qui parfois me faisait encore frissonner de peur voire d’autre chose…  
Alors que la discussion partait de bon train à table, entre les sujets comme les cours, le mostro lounge, leur business sombre, les champignons de Jade ???, je mangeais doucement mon sandwich (délicieux!) quand une réflexion non invitée se glissait dans ma tête. Je regardais mon sandwich puis les frères Leech puis de nouveau je les comparais. Et d’un coup je me mis à envier le jambon pris entre les deux tranches pains m’imaginant oh combien ce serait merveilleux d’être entre les deux frères. Ou comment un pauvre sandwich nourrissait un fantasme dans ma tête sans honte. Les Leech m’attiraient au plus point et mon repas du midi m’avait inspiré un nouveau rêve pas saint avec eux. Cependant je ne pus m’égarer bien longtemps que deux voix m’appelaient :

« Petite crevette ! Petite crevetteeeeeee~ 

-Préfect, reviens parmi nous »

Je sortis brusquement de mon imaginaire en croisant les yeux vairons qui me regardaient avec curiosité. Je ne pus sortir qu’un petit son de ma bouche, devenant aussitôt rouge en pensant que je m’étais égaré en fantasmant sur eux, devant eux. Floyd repris la parole avec une voix boudeuse : 

« Petite crevette, ce n’est pas gentil d’être ailleurs pendant qu’on parle, pas vrai Jade ?

-Oui Floyd, être dans la lune ainsi alors qu’on était ravi de partager ce repas...ce n’est pas très poli » répondit Jade avec un ton faussement plaintif qui avait réussi à me faire culpabiliser. 

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, je vais rester attentif tout le long promis-je d’une voix embarrassée. 

-Dans ce cas préfet, veux-tu bien nous dire ce qui occupaient tes pensées loin de nous ? Je suis curieux de ce qui se passe ta tête, fit Jade avec un sourire pas du tout rassurant.

-Oui oui je veux savoir, dis nous petite crevette !!!, rajouta son frère joyeusement. 

Avant que je ne pus inventer un quelconque mensonge, mes émotions me trahissaient en empourprant mon visage. Je retenais mes tremblements alors que j’essayais de penser à un mensonge qui avait dû mal à se former sous la pression que le regard des frères me faisait peser. Finalement après un silence pesant autour desquelles les sourires des frères s’agrandissaient de manière inquiétante, je finis par dire la voix tremblante :

« Je pensais à Ace, Deuce et Grimm et me disait qu’ils manquaient un bon sandwich et…

-Mensonge, me coupa Jade, préfet tu mens vraiment mal…

-Jade, je me demande pourquoi petite crevette refuse de nous dire la vérité. Si petite crevette ne veut pas nous le dire, devrions forcer la vérité je me le demande ? Questionna Floyd d’une voix dangereusement basse.

-Tu as raison Floyd, les menteurs méritent une bonne punition »

Jade contourna brusquement la table pour s’asseoir à côté de moi tandis que mon cœur battait la chamade sous les sourires mesquins des frères. Jade se baissa au niveau de mon oreille et chuchota :

« Préfet, ton visage est pivoine comme un poisson rouge et ton regard est fuyant...ce n’est pas difficile de deviner le genre de pensées que tu as. Mais je veux savoir plus, c’est ta punition pour nous avoir menti. Regarde mes yeux maintenant. »

Mais je persistais à regarder ailleurs, connaissant son pouvoir et ayant trop honte pour dévoiler mes pensées. Cependant Floyd se pencha vers moi et, d’une voix toujours basse me menaça :  
« Petite crevette, si tu ne regardes pas Jade, peut-être devrai-je me plonger dans ton cou et planter mes dents aiguisés jusqu’à que tu nous cries la vérité, peut-être ça te plairait mieux ? »

Voyant le jeune homme ne plaisantant pas du tout, je pris mon courage à deux mains et dirigeait mon visage vers Jade. Celui-ci pris mon menton dans sa main fermement, en précaution que mon courage s’évapore et prononça la formule qui scella mon destin :

« Shock the Heart ! Maintenant tu vas me dire toute la vérité n’est-ce pas Préfet ? 

-Oui, répondis-je hypnotisé par son pouvoir. 

-À quoi pensais-tu pendant les minutes où tu étais avec nous ?

-Je m’imaginais être le jambon dans le sandwich et vous les deux tranches de pain.

-Hein ? Firent les deux jumeaux abasourdis.

-Je fantasmais être entre vous deux, pris en sandwich, complètement impuissant et emprisonné par vous deux. Criant de plaisir pendant que vous me prenez, ne pensant qu’à ça. 

-Oh, répondit Jade amusé et stimulé, tes pensées sont pires que je l’imaginais, je te pensais pas aussi vicieux préfet. Merci pour ton honnêteté, ça a le mérite d’être bien plus intéressant que prévu. »

Jade rompit le sortilège tandis que je devenais encore plus honteux et écarlate, ce que je pensais impossible. Je souhaitais me fondre dans le mur et disparaître pour toujours. Les regards et sourires cruels me transperçait l’âme tandis qu’une nouvelle lueur inconnue avait pris place dans leurs prunelles. 

«Petite crevtte, commença Floyd d’un grand sourire, il fallait nous le dire comment tu te sentais. 

-C’est vrai préfet. Ton corps n’a pas dû être touché depuis que tu es ici, je n’imagine pas la torture, entourée de beaux garçons ici...ton imagination ne fait que relater la souffrance de ton corps. Mais nous, bénévoles et généreux que nous sommes, nous aidons les pauvres âmes en perdition, pas vrai Floyd ? »

Ils se mirent à ricaner tout les deux de leurs expressions effrayantes tandis que j’écoutais mi-effrayé et mi-excité.

« Si tu souhaites que ton vœu soit réalisé, rejoins nous au Mostro lounge à 11h d’accord petite crevette ?

-Viens seule bien sûr et nous n’occuperons avec plaisir de ton problème préfet. 

-Nous t’attendrons avec impatience, à toute l’heure petite crevette~.

Ils se levèrent de table, m’effleurant mon corps avec une de leurs mains délibérément et partirent en ricanant. J ’étais cloué sur le banc, mes émotions se battant en duel dans mon cerveau. Je sortis de ma transe lorsque la cloche de l’école retentit, me rappelant l’existence des cours et je me hâta en vitesse. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était 10 heures du soir et je ne savais pas toujours ceux que j’allais faire. J’avais honte de la scène qui s’était produite. Ma raison me disait ne pas y aller, qu’il fallait mieux enterrer cette histoire et l’oublier à jamais. Les frères leech n’avaient clairement pas une pensée bienveillante à m’aider…  
Mais ils avaient raison sur le point que mon corps quémandait fortement ce type d’attention. Il ne pouvait qu’être stimulé par la demande des deux beaux garçons qui m’attiraient le plus parmi tous. Et puis pourquoi pas succomber à cette tentation ? Je n’étais pas de ce monde, je n’avais rien à perdre. Si je pouvais au contraire prendre les bons côtés d’avoir changé de monde, il serait bien dommage de les rater. 

Dix heures et demi tapante. Je me levais brusquement de mon lit en jetant un coup d’œil inquiet vers Grimm, toujours endormi. Ma décision était prise. Je sortis de mon dortoir, tremblant en direction de la tanière du loup. Le battement de mon cœur résonnait fortement avec celui de mes pas. Je marchais d’un pas rapide, sentant que si je ralentissais, mes jambes allaient flanchées. Ma décision impulsive commençait à être regrettée par la partie de mon cerveau qui réfléchissait. Pendant que je commençais donc à regretter mon choix, je me trouvais rapidement devant le miroir qui m’amènerait au dortoir Octavinelle. Je m’arrêtais devant, hésitant. L’angoisse me prenait aux tripes, je pensais à faire demi-tour, quant une voix m’interpella derrière mon oreille :

« Bonsoir Préfet», cette voix appartenait à un étudiant de Octavinelle que je ne connaissais pas, « Floyd et Jade vous attente »

« On va vous escortez jusqu’à eux, ils attendent patiemment notre client spécial», rajouta un deuxième étudiant qui l’accompagnait. 

Je n’avais donc plus le choix dès l’instant où j’avais quitté mon dortoir réalisais-je alors. Ils avaient prévu que je change d’avis, que mon côté rationnel prenne le dessus sur le chemin. Je traversais donc le miroir accompagné de mes deux escortes. 

J’entrais dans le mostro lounge étrangement vide à cet heure-ci. J’aperçus très vite deux grandes silhouettes familières derrière le bar. Les costumes mettaient en valeur leurs figures élancées et je ne pouvais m’empêcher de les dévorer du regard. Leur regard était réciproque quand je vis leurs yeux se posaient sur moi et leur sourire s’étirait malicieusement sur le visage. Leurs yeux si uniques m’invitaient à les rejoindre, ce que je fis à l’instant. J’étais hypnotisé. Le silence qui accompagnait mes pas pesait sur l’ambiance sensuelle qui y régnait entre nous trois.  
Les sirènes m’accueillirent, une main tendit devant chacun d’eux. Je m’empressais de les prendre toutes deux, séduit par leur beauté surnaturelle. J’étais comme le pauvre marin attiré par la voix d’une magnifique sirène puis englouti et piégé à jamais dans les eaux sombres de l’ensorceleuse. J’avais l’impression que je ne retournerais plus jamais en arrière. Les Leech avaient réussi à attraper leur proie et compter bien la dévorer jusqu’au bout. 

Les jumeaux me conduisirent jusqu’à leur chambre. Floyd se jeta de suite sur moi, en m’embrassant à chaque surface de ma peau visible. Il murmurait frénétique que sa crevette était « tellement adorable ». Ma peau était effectivement rouge comme une crevette. Je ne m’attendais pas à un assaut aussi rapide. Soudainement, un cri sorti de ma bouche sans que je ne pus le retenir. Il venait de me mordre violemment à l’épaule. Il lapa délicatement le sang qui sortit de ma morsure.

« Ah si délicieux, j’en veux encore~ !

-Floyd, s’interposa Jade, sois plus doux notre invité n’est pas habitué à ce genre de traitement. Ne brisons pas le préfet. Du moins pas maintenant »

Il glissa sa main sur ma joue avant de m’embrasser avec expertise. Sa langue dominait la mienne facilement tandis que je succombais petit à petit aux tendresses que les frères m’infligeaient.

« Même si tu sembles si réceptif à nos avances, je te sens encore nerveux. » Il me tendit une fiole : « Bois ceci s’il-te-plaît, cela t’aidera à te détendre et nous rendre à tous une expérience plus agréable. » 

Je pris la fiole avec hésitation. Jade m’encourageais d’un regard à la prendre même si je n’ignorais pas le regard machiavélique qu’il tentait de dissimuler. Finalement je buvais tout d’une gorgée. La chaleur m’irradiant de suite me fit comprendre de suite le contenu de la fiole. Les jumeaux eurent un rire à l’unisson face à mon regard accusateur. 

« Ne me regarde ainsi voyons tu vas me fendre le cœur, » dit Jade d’un ton faussement larmoyant, « le produit va juste t’aider à révéler tes vraies désirs comme avec mon pouvoir ce midi. Tu es nerveux depuis le début on le sent très bien. Nous âmes bénévoles, t’aidons seulement à soulager tes peurs. 

-Héhé Jade tu es si vicieux~ »

Et ces paroles, les sirènes m’assaillirent de baisers et de suçons tout en me déshabillant. J’étais trop envahi par le désir qui envahissait le bas de mon ventre et les sensations que me procuraient les frères pour répondre. C’est quand mon dernier vêtement tomba que je commençais à prendre conscience de ce qu’il m’attendait. Floyd après avoir principalement attaqué mon cou, pris un soudain intérêt pour ma poitrine, qu’il prit plaisir à palper. Mes tétons furent pour lui une grande source d’amusement : d’une main il s’amusait à tordre le premier entre ses doigts et à l’autre il y apposa sa bouche. Il juxtaposait entre le mordillement et entre faire des cercles avec sa langue sous mes gémissements. L’effet de l’aphrodisiaque me rendait de plus en plus sensible au toucher et plein de désir. L’autre Leech lui trouva sa passion envers mes jambes. Il embrassait, mordait et embrassait chaque centimètre de ma peau jusqu’à remonter jusqu’au point désiré. Il commença à tâter délicatement, d’un toucher léger, mon sexe à ma plus grande frustration. Il prenait grand plaisir à me torturer, connaissant le désir qui me consumait. Cette torture devait insupportable. Un gémissement plaintif sortit de ma bouche tandis que les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux. Jade, voyant ma détresse, s’en amusa tel le sadique qu’il était. Il me demanda d’un air faussement innocent : « Il n’y a quelque chose qui ne va pas préfet ? »

Je criais d’une voix tremblante sans le vouloir : « Tu sais ce que je veux, arrête de me faire languir !

-Il va falloir vraiment faire mieux que ça»

Il pinça mon sexe sous mon cri de douleur. 

« Je veux entendre de cette bouche délicieuse ce qu’elle désire vraiment ».

Au bord de la frustration la plus ultime, je craquais.

« S’il te plaît Jade, je t’en supplie, dévore moi ! »

Les deux éclatèrent de rire pendant que je haletais, gêné mais plus que tout désireux.

« Haha ma petite crevette est si obscène~

-Oya oya, c’est beaucoup mieux, je préfère ce préfet suppliant et désespéré mais honnête. Pour te récompenser, je vais exaucer ton souhait. Prépare toi à crier mon nom ».

Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Il commença à me faire plaisir avec sa bouche et avec sa main sur mon sexe. Mes cris de plaisirs résonnaient dans la chambre mais je ne pouvais plus les retenir.  
Alors que j’avais fermé mes yeux sous les assauts de plaisir, je sentis une main tapotait mon visage. Mon regard vient se poser sur un Floyd boudeur.

« Hé petite crevette, je n’apprécie vraiment pas d’être ignoré. Je vais faire vite oublier qu’il n’y a pas que mon frère. Après tout, tu n’es pas le seul à avoir droit à du plaisir. »

Il descendit le clip de sa braguette, me faisant tout de suite comprendre où il voulait en venir. Son membre était long et imposant. Je déglutis à l’idée de l’avoir en moi. Il inséra deux doigts dans ma bouche, l’écartant le plus possible et commença à faire rentrer sa verge. Je manquais de m’étouffer. Il se mis à se mouvoir immédiatement sans me laisser le temps de m’y habituer. Il ricanait comme un dérangé. J’eus beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme déjà simulé par le bas par l’autre jumeau. Mon premier orgasme ne tarda pas à venir. Mon cri fut étouffé par Floyd. Jade se retira de mon entre-jambe pour me contempler un instant. Mon corps tremblait de l’orgasme. Il s’arrêta sur mon visage : ma bouche occupée, les joues écarlates et les yeux hagards et larmoyants. Cette vue rendit son caleçon bien plus serré tandis que mon désir de me souiller plus que son frère ne l’avait déjà fait, l’envahit.

Il enleva ce qui lui restait comme dernier vêtement avant de s’installer devant mon entrée.

« Préfet, je suppose que tu es d’accord mais je veux être sûr ; puis-je ? »

Je hochais la tête comme je le pouvais avec son frère en bouche. Mon premier orgasme n’avait pas suffi à me satisfaire. J’en voulais encore.

« Dans ce cas, je me permets. »

Il se frottait contre mon entrée avant de s’y inviter doucement. Il émit un grognement satisfait.

« Ah préfet, tu m’accueilles si bien, si serré et chaud. »

Je ne puis répondre qu’un geignement étranglé.

Alors que Jade pris un rythme précis et sans aucune merci, visant le point qui me faisait voir les étoiles, je sentis son frère accélérait. Il était proche de venir je le sentais. 

« Ah je te laisse déguster ma semence~ »

Il lâcha un râle de plaisir, la langue pendue, les joues rougies de plaisir. J’avalais tout ce que je pouvais. Lorsqu'il se retira, des filets blancs s'échappaient de mes lèvres. Il m'embrassa avec fougue puis me caressa les joues. 

« Je ne peux vraiment pas me lasser de ton expression tu es à croquer »

Je ne pus rien lui répondre. Le plus calme des Leech me possédait incessamment et mes cris de plaisirs purent enfin se faire entendre. Cela semblait stimuler Floyd puisque son membre se durcit bientôt très vite. Lui et son frère se jetèrent un regard où un échange silencieux se devinait. Jade arrêta ses mouvements. Je lui lançais un regard confus et désespéré. Il me pris dans ses bras pour me soulever. J'entourais mes jambes autour de ses hanches tandis qu'il agrippait mes fesses sans rompre le contact entre nos corps. 

« Il est l'heure Préfet que nous réalisions ton rêve » murmura t-il d'un ton séducteur en me montrant son sourire pointu. 

Il m'embrassa ensuite langoureusement pour me distraire de ce qu'il était en train d'arriver. Floyd se glissa derrière moi et je sentis son sexe s’enfonçait doucement en moi. Jade retenait mon gémissement avec un baiser tandis qu'il écartait mes fesses pour faciliter l'entrée à son frère. Lorsqu'il arriva à tout rentrer, Jade abandonna ma bouche. Je prenais de grandes bouffées d'air, essayant d'encaisser les deux sirènes en moi. J'étais plein, peut-être trop. J'avais l'impression que mon corps allait se briser en deux. Mon corps tremblait de toute cette stimulation et je sentais que le prochain orgasme allait arriver dès que les deux commenceraient à bouger. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs en pure extase. 

« Aaah ça fait tellement du bien » gémit Floyd.

Il ne tarda pas bientôt à bouger. Son frère suivit bientôt et me murmura à l'oreille d'une voix haletante : « J'espère que tu apprécieras notre menu spécial : Leech sandwich ! » 

J'aurais presque pu éclaté de rire si mon cerveau avait pu comprendre l'entièreté de sa phrase. Mais je sentis un deuxième orgasme poindre, bien plus violent que le précédent. Une secousse traversa mon corps tandis que les frères continuaient à m'abuser dans un rythme effréné. J'étais à moitié effondré sur le torse du plus calme des Leech tandis que je subissais les assauts des jumeaux. Je sentais le torse de Floyd se collait à mon dos pendant que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans mes hanches. Il me mordillât la lobe d'oreille sous ses grognements. Jade lui tenait à marquer chaque expression de mon visage gravé dans sa mémoire. Il ne me quitta pas un seul instant des yeux malgré le plaisir qui le rongeait lui aussi. J’étais dans un état second, fiévreux, ne pouvant qu’exprimer le désir qui revenait au galop. Aucun pensée cohérente ne pouvait se former à présent. Les sirènes gravaient leur présence en moi.

Dans la pièce, seul le bruit de nos peaux qui claquaient et de nos gémissements se faisaient entendre. L'odeur du sexe se gravait dans les murs. J'étais ravagé des deux côtés. Je sentais bientôt la fin venir. Les deux hommes étaient aussi bientôt à bout : les rythmes étaient plus rapides mais moins précis. Leurs rapidités m'achevaient : je me sentis venir enfin. La sensation de ma chaleur se serrant sous l'effet de mon orgasme finirent par les faire venir à leur tour. Floyd accompagnait mon cri de plaisir tandis que Jade émit un grognement. Ils ne se retirèrent pas de suite, chacun reprenant son souffle. Leurs semences en moi me donnaient un drôle de sensation. Chacun m'embrassa à son tour avant de me relâcher et de se retirer. Je m’écroulais sous le lit, épuisé et vide tandis que nos fluides coulaient entre mes jambes. Tout mon corps tremblait de trop de stimulation. Floyd me prit dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa délicatement le front. 

« Petite crevette tu as été si fantastique tu nous as si bien pris~ 

-Floyd a raison je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu nous prennes aussi bien. Nos services ont été bien rentables, n'est-ce pas ? 

-Oui Jade je me suis régalé et je vais encore me régaler pas vrai ? »

Je soulevais ma tête de son torse en le regardant désarçonné. 

« Oui Floyd notre menu comprend une spéciale offre de 2 sandwich pour un 1 payé. »

Sa main effleura mon dos et le caressa délicatement. Les sexes de deux jumeaux se frottaient contre mon entrée malmenée. Je m'écroulais face contre le torse Floyd, trop fatigué pour lutter tandis que chacun s'invitait de nouveau en moi...   
Ce trop de stimulation me fit inéluctablement m'évanouir à bout d'un je ne sais combien d'orgasmes. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je me réveillais le lendemain entre les bras des frères qui m'entouraient. Ils dormaient paisiblement ce qui me fit sourire avec tendresse. En me remémorant les événements d'hier, je fus bien vite embarrassé. Je remarquais cependant que j'étais dans une de leur chemise et que j'avais été lavé. Ce soin me fit un baume au cœur.   
Les mouvements de mon corps réveillèrent les Leech qui eurent comme premier réflexe de me sourire tendrement.

« Bonjour Shrimpy !

-Bonjour Préfet, as-tu bien dormi ?

-Bonjour, oui et merci de m'avoir lavé hier... ». Mon visage devint écarlate. 

Les deux s’en amusèrent, pensant que j’étais absolument adorable. Jade commença :

« Je t'en pris, nous devons bien prendre soin de notre client préféré après tout. J'espère que nos services t'ont été agréables. Mon frère et moi avons beaucoup apprécié, n'est-ce pas Floyd ? 

-Oui Jade, n'hésite à redemander de nos services quand tu veux petite crevette~ 

-Je dois avouer que ça m'a beaucoup plu, mais l’aphrodisiaque m'a beaucoup aidé à me détendre aussi. 

-Je ne t'ai jamais donné d’aphrodisiaque préfet », me répondis Jade fortement amusé. 

« Quoi?? Mais ce que tu m'as donné- 

-N'étais rien d'autre qu'une simple boisson tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Puisque tu as cru que tu étais sous l'effet d'un, tu as simplement laissé tes vrais désirs parlés pour toi. Je suis ravi que tu sois enfin plus honnête avec toi-même. »

Cette révélation me laissa patoise tandis que je me remémorais les événements d'hier. Je tentais de me sortir du lit confuse mais je m’écroulais à l'instant où mes pieds posèrent le sol. Si je n'étais pas assez rouge, maintenant je méritais mon surnom. Je sentais mon entre-jambe douloureux. 

« Oya oya il me semblerait qu'on a été trop brusque hier. 

-Ah petite crevette va devoir rester ici, on prendra bien soin de toi~ »

Jade me remis dans leur lit. Les deux me replacèrent entre leurs bras. Je pris avec plaisir cette affection. J'étais trop charmé par les sirènes pour avoir envie de les quitter. Il semblerait que je ne fus pas la seule personne séduite alors qu'ils me dorlotaient. Il semblerait que les prédateurs avaient pris goût à leur proie et ne voulait plus vouloir la faire partir.


End file.
